Venom Returns (film)
''Venom Returns ''is the third and final installment in the ''Venom ''movie series, following Venom vs. Carnage. Plot Crime Master and his crew steal the Symbiote from OSCORP. Brock returns to New York after realizing he is dying because of canacer. He tries to find a job, but the tough economy only allows him to work at a soup kitchen and is hired by Martin Li. Crime Master gives the Symbiote to Dr. Al Kafka who spawns it into four more symbiotes and bonding them to scientists/mercenaries/volunteers Donna Diego, Leslie Gesneria, Carl Mach, and Ramon Hernandez. Flash Thompson and some armed forces invade the place killing Dr. Al Kalka, but Crime Master and the four symbiotes leave. Thompsn takes the remaining Venom symbiote and brings it to OSCORP. Li then miraculously cures Brock. After Brock hears the news, he goes to OSCORP and the venom symbiote goes crazy and bonds to Brock and turns white because Li's healing energy made Brock's white blood cells very strong. Nels van Adder then tells Brock that Carnage may have produced an offspring while it was on Earth, but it would have weaken Carnage because scientific video shows energy attacking energy attacking Carnage and suddenly dispersing into a crowd of police officers. Crime Master tells Scream to kill all of the symbiotes (Gesneria, Hernandez, Mach, Anti-Venom) so that she can be the true Symbiote. Crime Master and Diego are secretly in love. Scream, who is stronger than the rest kills Gesneria, Hernandez, and Mach. She finds Anti-Venom stopping Crime-Master, so she is just about to kill him until a new symbiote, Toxin comes in and kills Diego. Toxin tells Anti-Venom that he is his grandson and that he idolizes him over Carnage (his father). He reveals that he is officer Patrick Mulligan. Brock realizing the Anti-Venom suit tires him out and is weak on him since his white blood cells are too strong, gives it to OSCORP. The four symbiotes from Mach, Hernandez, Scream, and Gesneria go to Ryker's Island Prison in an attempt to bond with Mac Gargan (the former Scorpion) so that it can be as evil as can be. However, guard Scott Washington accidentally gets bonded to it and becomes Hybrid, the most powerful symbiote yet. Although Washington is respectful, he has a lot of vengeance and anger inside because the EasyX gang murdered his mother and brother. He then goes out to kill the leader and destroy their base. Crime Master learns of this and is delighted that his rival gang is destroyed. Hybrid and Crime Master meet and plan to take over the original Venom symbiote so that Hybrid can have all five aspects of the symbiote, making it nearly invincible. Hybrid performs many crimes throughout the city, even encountering Black Cat, who gets injured in a battle. The US Army cretes a suit that allows someone to wear the Venom symbiote, but not get totally controlled by it plus increase its power. Flash Thompson puts it on and bonds with the symbiote after Brock told the venom symbiote to. Toxin meets Thompson (Agent Venom) and Spider-Man and they battle and eventually win. Brock dies after risking his life to stop Hybrid. Washington does not get arrested because he was not in control of his actions and the government destroys the Hybrid symbiote. Crime Master gets arrested. Ca'st' *'Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom' *'Sam Whitwer as Eddie Brock/Venom/Anti-Venom' *'Bradley Whitford as Patrick Mulligan/Toxin' *'Adam Brody as Scott Washington/Hybrid' *'Estella Warren as Donna Diego/Scream' *'Alex Pettyfer as Crime-Master' *'Hank Azaria as Dr. Al Kafka' *'Steve DeCastro as Detective Marty Fernandez' *'Oded Ferrer as Nels van Adder' *'Andrew Gardfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man' *'William Hurt '''as '''Thunderbolt Ross' *'Michelle Rodriguez as Leslie Gesneria' *'Ken Watanabe as Martin Li' *'Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Ramon Hernandez' *'Javier Bardem as Carl Mach' *'Rhys Ifans as Dr. Curt Connors' *Chaning Tatum as Mac Gargan (cameo) *Maximiliano Hernandez as Jasper Sitwell (cameo)